


Soulmate

by 2cute4u



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Harry Potter, Cute, Cute Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Good Death Eaters, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cute4u/pseuds/2cute4u
Summary: Harry Potter, the Master of Death, the Boy Who Lived, has been betrayed. Yes, he's been blinded by the 'Light' to see what was the truth. Dumbledore had wanted to kill Harry from the start and his 'friends' were being paid to be his 'friends'. He knew better now. After being shoved in Azkaban for 6 months, his trial was short and Majority voted for his death. Dumbledore had managed to succeed in delaying a letter after his death with lies within.Death has granted him a second chance. However, if Death grants this second chance, Harrys' second half of his soul must be granted a second chance as well.In other words, Harry time travels and Tom Riddle (Voldemort) regains his memories as well. How will this effect the new future?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 193





	1. Chance

He paces. He paces because it's the only thing he can do. Surrounding him were walls of stone, dark and cold. It wasn't exactly pleasant but he was glad that the dementors laid off of him even if he didn't know why. It's been 6 months since they've left him here and two days since his 'Trial'.

Apparently, Dumbledore had written in his will that Harry was to die. If Harry wasn't dead then Voldemort would rise to power once more. Seeing as Dumbledore was dead and he was considered a Light wizard, the ministry decided to execute him via public decapitation. A great way for the hero of the wizarding world to die.

Since Harry was so feared, he was isolated with no other prisoners in any of the near cells.

A clanking noise draws his attention.

"Hey. It's time." A guard says, unlocking the door and gesturing with his head to walk out.

Harry stares blankly at the guard but follows him out nonetheless. 

"For all this is worth... I don't believe you deserve this." The guard whispers. 

Harry felt a small tug of warmth but he shoves it down. It would be useless and just drag his hopes up before getting them crushed once again. It was much to late for that but he didn't want to be rude so he nods politely at the guard.

The guard leads him out of the prison and apparatus him onto a tall wooden platform. The current minister, who Harry wasn't bothered remembering who it was, began speaking. "As per Albums Dumbledore's will. We must execute Harry Potter." 

Most of the light wizards nod. They were thinking of how they were ridding the world of a rising dark lord. Harry couldn't even feel anything for them anymore. It had certainly hurt when they had betrayed though, leaving him to die a horrible death. 

Harry's gaze sweeps over the crowd, he notices his 'friends' glee at his execution, no doubt happy they were going to get all the Potter money from his vaults. He also notices Draco Malfoy with a pale face, stricken with worry towards Harry. Draco had tears in his eyes and Harry hoped they were for his death. 

"Let this execution commence!"

Harry was placed with his head in a dip on the wooden slab, his chin resting slightly uncomfortably. He didn't dare look up at the blade that was no doubt above his head, even though he has long given up the will to live. He's finished his job after all. 

However, he can't help but wish how things would've turned out had he known it was going to end this way. 

Just as the blade was let go of, Harry shut his eyes, waiting for death to overtake him.

It was deathly silent and when Harry opens his eyes again, he was standing at a pale, white King's Cross Station.

"Not here again..." Harry couldn't help but groan. "Why can't I just die in peace?"

"A wonderful question, Young Master." A slightly chilling voice comments.

Harry spins and comes face to face with black robes that looked like it had been torn off at the bottom. He knew who this was.

"Death. Nice to see you." Harry states dryly.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter. Not once in your lifetime has your life been peaceful, has it?"

"Now that would be boring." Harry snorts.

"Yes it would. Considering how many times you've died, it would be a shame to leave it all peaceful."

"Yep. First year with Quirell but the philosopher's stone saved me. Second year with the basilisk but Fawkes saved me. Third year with Dementors which my future self saved me just barely. Fourth year I witnessed a death and brought his body back with me, sorry I didn't visit that year. Fifth year I witnessed yet another death as Sirius slipped through the veil. Sixth year I nearly drowned but Ron saved me, probably because if I died then it would've caused too many problems later on. Seventh year, I allowed Voldemort to kill his 'Horcrux' within me which killed me at the same time. And now, my execution." Harry lists.

"Yes, you seem to have had quite an adventure. However it has not ended yet." Death says.

"Great." Harry says dryly. 

"Your last death, you had become Master of Death." Death explains.

Harry smacks his forehead. "More stupid titles!"

"I have also heard your wish." Death says. 

"My wish?" Harry asks.

"Your wish to have a second chance. I can grant it." 

Harry's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"However, I must inform you that if I do give you this second chance, Tom Riddle must also be given this chance."

"What?! Why?!" Harry exclaims.

"Tom Riddles soul has been inside yours for so long and so close, it has intertwined with your own soul. The Horcrux that you had destroyed wasn't the original Horcrux he had left inside you. That was the unintentional Horcrux he had made in your first year when he flew through you after Quirell died." Death says. 

"So he had... Eight horcruxes?..." Harry gapes.

"Yes. Two unintentional."

Harry contemplates this. "What exactly is this second chance?" 

"Simple, you choose a time and I will transfer you there. Preferably a time when you were already born. You will regain all memories and magic, as well as titles."

"So I can claim Gryffindors, Slytherins and Merlin's seat?" Harry asks.

"Yes of course, you also have immortality."

"What? Why?"

"It comes with being the Master of Death. I have no control over that but you may choose who lives and who dies." Death explains.

Harry grits his teeth. It was a difficult choice. He could leave this chance and finally rest in peace or he could go back in time and change the future as he knew it with Voldemort having his memories back as well. A Voldemort that has memories of events that happened the next seven years was going to be a nightmare to deal with. He was bat-shit insane and it was nearly impossible to follow his train of thought. 

"Wait... Could you give his sanity back?" Harry asks. 

"Yes I can. However his soul has been scattered and I suggests finding them first before I can repair it."

"This will essentially cure his insanity problem right?" Harry asks, slight hope blooming in the middle of his chest.

"Hmm. The curing part would be a simpler term but yes, this would correct his sanity, mental state and mind." Death hums.

"So if I find all his Horcruxes and brought them to you?" Harry asks one last time to make sure.

"I will be able to repair it. However, his souls have all scattered and resided somewhere inside your own, remember that. So I suggest you start quickly. They are all in your soul somewhere." Death says, disappearing just as the mangled looking baby Voldy was shown once again.

"I'm pretty sure you were destroyed though... This makes no sense." Harry mumbles, picking up the baby.

He carefully cradled it to his chest and began walking down the platform, knowing there was infinite space and no time moved here. He never got tired or hungry and so he kept walking. 

Walking and walking until he found all the other pieces. He didn't know how long he had been going at it for but now he had a baby Voldy, the second Voldy was 4 years old. The third Voldy was 9 years old. The fourth Voldy was 11 years old. The fifth Voldy was 15 years old and the last Voldy was in his early twenties. 

All six souls were here, just as death said. Harry had actually had fun while collecting them. He spoke to them and learnt a few things and they in turn asked about him, where they were and how come there were so many of them at different ages. 4 year old Voldy was in awe at his older selves, it was surprisingly adorable.

"Death." Harry called, once they were all together.

Intriguing the 11 year old, 15 year old and 23 year old. But confused the younger ones.   
Death materialised in front of him, scaring the younger Voldemort's.

"I see you've gathered them. Took you long enough." Death yawns, which Harry had thought impossible.

"Yeah. How long has it been since our last visit?"

"I believe, it has been Three weeks." Death says. 

"Holy-!" Harry exclaims before closing his hand over his mouth, there were children nearby.

"So you can fix them now? Then send me back to when I first got my Hogwarts letter?" 

"Yes. That is do-able." Death says, placing his hand across Harry's eyes. 

Harry felt a jolt before everything went dark but he didn't feel afraid.


	2. Merlin's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Gringotts for the 'first' time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know my book has a similarity to another book that some readers have read but I can assure you I have no intention of stealing another book, I have yet to personally read it in fact. (aside from the summary)
> 
> I do apologize if readers have thought so however.
> 
> If it makes readers feel better, do read the tags before reading the book, you will hopefully find that the books have more differences then you think. Furthermore, if this book being published personally offends the author of the other book, I will endeavor to have mine taken down as it has been published later. I hope it does not come to that.

Harry woke to a pounding headache... Wait no, that was just Aunt petunia slapping the door.

"Up! Get up!!" 

Harry groans. "I'm up. I'm up."

"Don't use that tone on me! Go get breakfast ready!" She smacks him on the head. Harry lets her, it wasn't as if he wasn't used to this after all. 

Harry gets to work, muscle memory guiding him as he hasn't got his mind wrapped around the fact he really was 10 years old again. 

Vernon was relaxing at the kitchen table, stuffing himself with Dudley when the post came.

"Boy! Go get the post!" Vernon yells.

Harry did so without complaint. Just as he suspected, his letter was at the bottom of the pile. He quickly stuffs the envelope down the oversized pocket in his oversized pants and hurries to the kitchen, handing Vernon the mail for the day. 

Just as he remembered, the whole family went out to get Dudley new toys and Harry had the whole house to himself. He quickly wrote a note to his Aunt explaining he would be out because they had no more food, which he obviously lied about. He was off to get his school things. 

Now that he thinks about it, Harry can't help but feel as if he was forgetting something. He shrugs it off and heads to the leaky cauldron which wasn't actually that far away by train. 

He makes sure to cover his scar before entering. 

"Excuse me." Harry turns his innocent face on.

"Oh Hullo young man. What can I do for you?" Tom asks.

"I got my Hogwarts letter today and my Aunt says that I was allowed to get all my things from Diagon alley!" Harry says excitedly, holding his letter up in exaggeration as if proving he got it.

"And where is your Aunt?" Tom asks, slightly suspicious.

Harry grins inwardly. He had planned this out perfectly on his way here. He had a few options. First, pretend he was a big boy and can go by himself, this would allow him to go by himself since Tom doesn't question strangers much but it would be troubling and annoying if people were suspicious of him. Second would be luring Tom away from this conversation with his evasive skills, which Tom would no doubt question him later for. He would have enough time to think up another excuse but it would take too long and was also pretty troubling since no normal 10 year old would have evasive skills he had picked up over the years. Their would be showing his family's 'oh so kind and loving care' in a oblivious way. This was the most appealing as it would get him through with no problem and up his relationship points with the man. 

"My aunty says I was a freaky good for nothing boy and I was old enough enough to get my own things." Harry says smiling a little, to show that he normally got this treatment from his aunt and that he was that oblivious of the abuse.

As expected, Tom gasps but hides it a split second later. "Right this way Young sir. Diagon alley is through here... And if you ever need a place to stay, you are most welcome here."

"Thank you, Mister!" Harry gives an angelic smile before walking through the brick archway. 

He makes his way to Ollivanders first. He can't wait for his wand, even if he could do wandless and wordless magic, it wouldn't be good if he let anyone else find out. But he needs his money first. So Gringotts it is. He makes his way to the large building and enters quietly. 

"Excuse me?" Harry says quietly, tippy toeing to reach over the counter that the Goblin, Griphook was perched on. 

"Yes?" Griphook sneers.

"My aunty says that there should be a vault here for a freaky no good boy like me." Harry says. 

Griphook looks startled for a second at the sudden bomb if his eyes widening was a sign. "Young sir, what is your name?"

"'m Harry Potter." Harry smiles politely. Griphook doesn't openly gape but it was a near close thing. "What's your name, Sir?"

Griphook was thrown off again at the question, normally people don't ask for Goblins' names. "I am Griphook. Now, I do believe your parents have left you three vaults. However, you will need you key."

"I don't have a key..." Harry trails off, frowning. "D-Does that mean I can't get my school supplies?" Harry pushes his sad expression to the max.

"Of course not, Mr Potter! All I need is three drops of blood to prove it is you." Griphook hurries to explain, pulling out a blank piece of parchment, no doubt enchanted to show the person's heritage. 

Harry didn't want to reveal his Merlin heritage so early but he guessed he had no choice. He rubs his eyes and nods an affirmative. 

Harry pricks his finger without wincing and it causes Griphook to flinch. 'How abused is the child to have hardly no pain tolerance when pricking their finger?'

Harry drips the blood onto the parchment and watches in awe as ink began to appear on the parchment. 

As Griphook began to scan the parchment, he began to pale as the Peveralls' name appeared before making a choking sound as Merlins' name was revealed. Harry makes sure to carefully give off a confused expression. 

Griphook makes the huge bell ring twice, causing the whole hall go quiet. Harry was genuinely confused now, this never happened in the previous time line... Then again, he didn't get his heritage checked in Gringotts. 

"Clear the building! All wizards and Witches out!!" Griphook bellows. "GRINGOTTS IS CLOSED FOR THE DAY!!!" 

Harry gapes and watches as Goblins' hurries around, making the humans leave. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy being ushered out and Harry wonders how Lucius was going to take this.

Also, Gringotts was never closed. Not even during the war and during the night. 

Before the Goblins' could question why Griphook wanted the building closed for the day, Griphook levitates Harry onto a pedestal.

"Merlins' child has returned!" Griphook announces.

Goblins' gasps and instantly knelt down onto the knees. Harrys' eyes widened at the blunt display of respect. Goblins' never knelt down for anyone. Not even Lucius Malfoy.

"Our Lord. We shall follow you in whatever decision you choose and whatever path you follow. So mote it be." The Goblins' recite. 

Harry couldn't lift his jaw up. The Goblins' had just-

"What does that mean?" Harry asks, remembering to pretend he didn't know Wizard traditions.

"It means if we broke what we had just said, we die." Griphooks explains. 

"No!" Harry gasps. "Wh-What if I say that eating dessert before dinner is a new rule from now on?!" 

Some of the Goblins' smile and chuckle.

"Please lift it! What if you... if you say 'No' and die? If you keep saying 'Yes' to me, I'll become spoilt!" Harry gasps, fidgeting and looking panicked.

A few Goblins' exchange amused glances. 

"My Lord, I don't believe that will ever come true." Griphook says. 

"B-But I'm already spoilt enough! I should be grateful for my Aunt and Uncle to have taken me in and put a roof over my head! They were even kind enough to clean out my cupboard so I can fit inside!" Harry exclaims, bringing back memories from his last life as well as this life. 

"Cupboard, My Lord?" Griphook grits his teeth.

"Yeah. My room! You know, where you sleep!" Harry explains. "Oh! Please don't tell anyone about all I've said. Aunty and Uncle have explained to me the proper way of keeping their family looking normal." Harry looks smug at having done something 'right'.

Since the Goblins' were bound to follow his word, they were forced to keep quiet anyways but Harry had to pretend he didn't know that.

Griphook, for the first time, wanted to kill the muggles that had abused his Lord and Harry Potter. They had made Harry grateful if the abuse and for Griphook, that was the worst.

"My Lord. This vow can not be lifted even by us. Once the words were said, it was then impossible. Worry not, we Goblins' had made a vow long ago to Merlin himself and he was the same as you. He wanted none of us to take the vow and yet we did anyways. We vowed that once we find his heir, we will bind ourselves to them as well. This was inevitable." Griphook says. 

Harry gapes again. This never happened before! And Harry felt really bad for making the Goblins' bind themselves to him. 

"So whatever I do... I can't stop you and the others?" Harry asks.

"No."

"Oh..." Harry mumbles.

"Shall I take you to your vault now, My Lord?" Griphook asks.

"Yes please, Mister Griphook!" Harry smiles uncertainly.

"Please, My Lord, it is just Griphook." 

Harry tilts his head to the side, as if thinking really hard about this decision before smiling and nodding. "Okay! You're a great friend Griphook!"

Griphook blinks and didn't have the heart to correct Harry that Harry was his Lord, not friend. Since whatever His Lord says, goes. He will be whoever His Lord wanted him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposely spelled 'Hello' as 'Hullo' because I wanted to write it as you would hear it. So the 'Hullo', was said in an accent.


	3. Voldemort's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Merlin's Vault and Voldemort spies on Harry.

Harrys' jaw drops as he enters Merlins' vault. 

"How come it's so big? It's bigger then the Potter's vault and my trust vault." Harry asks.

"Merlin's vault has been around for centuries, My Lord. We Goblins' are still bound by our Vows so we have access to this vault and have been keeping Merlins' vault alive as the eons passed. So each and every goblin has been putting twenty percent of their work money into Merlins' vault. And before you reject this My Lord. Please know that we did so out of our own free will." Griphook explains.

Harry couldn't even imagine how much money was in here. It was bigger then a mansion!

One little corner of it wasn't even Malfoy's worth!

"How many centuries did you say passed for all this to accumulate?" Harry mumbles.

"Oh it wasn't just us Goblins' My Lord. Wizards, Witches and creatures of all kind have been keeping this vault stocked and full, waiting for the Prince to return. It continues to grow even now and we've had to renovate this vault on multiple occasions due to the amount of Galleons, artifacts, objects and possessions that have been stored in here."

"This is all mine?" Harry asks.

"Of course. You are our Lord." 

Harry couldn't even mutter a single objection as Griphook practically gave him 300 Galleons to spend. It was much more then enough and Merlin's vault wasn't even dent.

"How much money comes in each month?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Much more then what I have just given you. The vampires, unicorns, leprechauns, merfolk, dragons and Phoenixes are only a handful of creatures that donate to this vault monthly." Griphook reassures Harry. "So no matter how much you spend, you will never run out of money. Trust me even when you've grown old and died, there will still be creatures donating money to your family line."

Harry couldn't believe it. He had all this money and objects and title but he had none of these last time. He couldn't understand what was so majorly different. No, he did understand. Last time, no one knew of his heritage except for him and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had made sure no one knew just so he could use Harry.

"Umm... Can you make sure no one finds out about my heritage and this vault?" Harry asks. "I've never had anything of my own before..."

Griphook nods immediately. "Whatever you wish for, My Lord."

Harry was escorted out of the vaults and back into the hallway.

"Welcome back, My Lord. Did you get everything you needed?" A goblin asked.

"I did! I'm Harry Potter! What's your name?" Harry asks innocently.

The goblin chuckles. "My name is Stoneheart. I am the keeper of the Malfoy Vault and I felt it my duty to inform you that the Malfoy's are also bound to you." Stoneheart says. 

"What? Why?!" Harry exclaims.

"They had made a vow eons ago and passed the vow down through the generations. They have been waiting for you to return. To get the Malfoy's to recognise you as Merlins' Heir, all you must say is 'Respond to Merlin's Heir.'" 

Harry nods, taking this in quickly.

"Now, My Lord. You best be off to get you supplies." Griphook says. 

Harry jolts up. "Oh no! It's going to get late soon! I need my books!" Harry rushes towards the entrance. "Thank you everyone! I'll be back soon!!" Harry turns back around, still power-walking backwards, waving both of his arms in the air to wave goodbye in childish glee.

The Goblins' smile and some even waved goodbye back. Harry grins as he makes his way to Ollivanders at a fast pace.

He pushes the doors and enters. "Excuse me?" 

"Ahh yes. Mr Potter, I do believe your wand is waiting for you." Ollivander grins. "I have a feeling you'll be changing things for the better this time around."

"Thanks." Harry smiles as he takes his wand from Ollivanders hand.

It glows a bright green and gold before it faded. Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion, there wasn't any green last time. He looks to Ollivander for some sort of explanation but all he gets is a crooked smile and a obvious sign of dismissing. 

Harry shrugs and leaves the shop, covering his scar once again. Now he was off to find Hedwig and then he was going to get his books. 

Finding Hedwig was easier then he thought and the books were also relatively easy. There were no hitches even when he went to get his robes. Harry was slightly disappointed at the lack of excitement and also slightly paranoid, but he guessed that's what 7 years of war does to you plus the extra 6 months of Azkaban.

Now that he thought about it, should he find a way to get his Godfather out of Azkaban early? He would have to think this over but for now, he made his way back to Little Whinging. He took the knight bus this time but stopped a couple streets over, he didn't need Mrs Fig telling Dumbledore everything after all and all his supplies were put into a newly bought trunk and shrunken down to fit inside his pocket. 

He made his way inside and was pleased to note that no one was home, which meant that the Dursleys' were still out and we're taking longer then usual. Harry went into the kitchen and threw the note he wrote for his aunt, in the bin. He went out into the garden to do a bit of gardening and also made sure to reply to his letter in childish hand writing. He needed to make sure that he seemed manipulative. 

Harry began cleaning the house up, upstairs first then downstairs. He needed to vaccum the house, dust the house, mop the floors and clean the portraits as well as cleaning the bathroom and the guess room. It was just as he finished the last of his chores that the Dursleys' came back home. Harry was glad he hid his shrunken trunk in his cupboard.

"BOY!! WHERE IS MY DINNER?!" 

Harry jolts up and rushes to finish it. "Sorry Uncle Vernon, it'll be done soon."

Harry immediately served the dishes and stood in the kitchen, cleaning up the pots and pans, watching his family eating and knowing he wouldn't be getting any food tonight.

"Go back to your cupboard!" Vernon yells, shoving Harry through the door as he finished dinner. 

Harry didn't fight back and landed on his butt as he was shoved. The door locks and Harry tugs the shrunken trunk to his chest, hugging it tightly and hoping he'd leave this stupid house soon.

Tom Riddle, under a disillusion charm was watching the treatment of one Harry James Potter and had been ever since Harry had come back into the house. Seeing as he'd had his soul repaired and his sanity fixed, he made sure to get his own body back first which worked because he didn't have to find or create a body. Death had made sure he came back body and all. He now had the looks of his twenty-five year old self. Not that he was complaining. 

Anyways, Tom was furious! He was disgusted at the muggles that dare harm Harry Potter that way!

He owed it to Potter. Potter saved his soul, his mind and his life as well as gave him another chance at life.

'Soon' Tom thought, 'Soon I will take you out of these monsters grasps. Please wait just a little longer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I do have many many different drafts for different fandom's, but I haven't completed many of them. I am still working on them however and I believe I have over 90 drafts currently.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake Tom visits Harry and keeps Harry company.

Tom apparated back to his own manor after Harry had been shoved into that cupboard. He had important work to plan for and one of them was to get Harry out of there. Tom knew that Harry had something to do with his revival and loss of insanity which means Harry must have regained his own memories as well, so Tom ponders as to why Harry hasn't made a move to leave this stupid muggle house already. It then hits him. If Harry was to leave this house, he would be an orphan and Tom knew Harry wouldn't want that.

Tom sighs as he walks towards his desk, sitting down and began working on a legal contract in claiming Salazars possessions. He was Salazars heir after all. That wasn't a lie. 

He quickly thought up of a good way to get Harrys' attention so they could talk because it also seemed that the Boy had conveniently forgot about the fact that he was here with a body and memories in tact. Seeing as his strength has not yet returned to its original form, Tom decided that something small would suffice. Ah, yes, he could always transform into a snake and keep the boy company until school started. That would be ideal.

Tom left his paperwork and headed for his bed. He needs his rest before going to the boys home tomorrow.

.oOOo.

It was soon the next day and Tom had finished all his paperwork just as he woke up. He had it Owled to the ministry since they couldn't really reject it, and headed to Surrey. It was quite easy and he wondered why he never did this before until he remembered that he didn't have a body before. 

He made his way to the side of the house and quickly morphed into an Albino snake. He slithered across the neatly cut grass and entered the back garden, as he predicted, Harry was bending over a flower patch, tending to it.

Harry turns around seemingly done with whatever he was doing and froze in place as he sees the snake.

.:Potter.:. The Dark Lord greets.

Harry tenses at the voice. He's heard it before. He knows who this is. Harry stumbles back.

.:Oh don't act like that, Potter. As you can see. I'm not insane and I've got my body back. I merely transformed into my snake form to come and meet you here.:.

.:What exactly are you doing here, Tom?:.Harry asks curiously. 

.:I've come to make a proposition.:.

Harry gestures for him to continue.

.:As you can see, I'm back however my strength is not. I only had enough to shift into this form. I won't be able to shift back to my human form until a couple of days later. That is why I have to ask you for help.:. Tom hisses out, ignoring his pride.

.:And what exactly can I do?:. Harry asks.

.:I need to feed on your magical power. I won't take too much but it will return my strength if I take a little bit at a time. In return, I will stop this pointless war and will do no harm against your friends.:. Tom says nonchalantly.

.:What really?!:. Harry exclaims.

.:I do not see the point in this war anymore after all. I can easily change the wizarding world from the shadows.:. Snake Tom says. 

.:No killing?:. Harry asks.

.:Does torturing count?:. Tom jokes.

.:Wow. You really do have you sanity back. And yes, torturing counts.:. Harry blinks.

Tom makes a jokingly disappointed hiss.

.:So... You're staying with me until school then?:. Harry asks.

.:No, just until a day or two before school. I will need to then head back to my manor to regain the rest of my strength. I can not take your magic away while you are within Hogwarts.:. Tom says. 

.:Oh.:.

.:Yes... 'Oh' indeed. Very eloquent of you, Potter. Now. I suggest you return back to your room and wait for a day before you leave for Diagon Alley.:. Tom says. 

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Harry asks in English this time, not wanting his relatives to here him hissing and calling him a 'freak' again. 

.:I do not wish to have my presence sullied by pathetic muggles such as these. You may stay in The Leaky Cauldron until you start your schooling.:. Tom suggests. 

"Okay." Harry agrees.

.:What? Just like that?:. Tom asks, slightly surprised. 

"Yeah, I've got enough money and I don't like being around here anyways. We have to leave the day after tomorrow though because my aunt expects me to clean the rest of this house." Harry says. 

.:Very well.:. Tom sighs and slithers into Harrys' pocket after Harry shrunk the ex-Dark Lord.

Harry has only just entered the house again when he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and shoved into the cupboard. 

"Useless boy!" His uncle yells. "Can't do his chores quickly!"

Harry blinks blankly at the cupboard door and curls up on his mattress. Tom slithered out and stares at him for a while.

.:I'll save you.:. The snake says quietly.

Harry startles and blinks shocked eyes at the snake. "W-Wha-?"

.:I will steal you out of this place as soon as you start Hogwarts.:. Tom repeats. 

"You will?" Harry asks, hope rising art he bottom of his stomach. 

Tom nods. .:I do not make a habit of lying.:.

Harry felt tears trickle at the edge of his eyes. He was going to escape this hell, even if it was going with Tom. He trusts this Sane Tom more then anyone right now. "Thank you..."

The snake twitches as if not knowing how to react to such a statement before slipping back into Harrys' pocket, curling up to keep warm. Harry wasn't complaining, the snake acted as another smaller warmth attached to his leg. It was strangely comforting, especially knowing that he wasn't completely alone in this timeline. 

Harry falls asleep in the middle of the afternoon, before dinner. Not like he was going to get any anyways.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom was disgusted. He was horrified by the way these muggles treated Harry. Harry didn't deserve this. Tom hisses angrily as Harry was yet again thrown into his cupboard right after Harry was forced to watch his relatives finish lunch that he cooked and couldn't eat. 

.:When exactly do they give you food.:. Tom hisses. 

"... Once a day. They count water as food..." Harry says quietly, reluctantly explaining. "Are you hungry? I'm sorry, I should've let you out into the garden to hunt."

Tom felt his anger flare. .:You idiotic Gryffindor! I am currently a snake. I don't need to eat everyday. It is you who I am worried about!:.

Harrys' eyes widen. "Y-You're worried about... me?" Harry asks, his eyes feeling unusually moist. "N-No ones... No ones ever..." Harry felt his throat close up. 

Tom understood however and glares at the cupboard door before curling around Harrys' neck in comfort. 

.:I understand. Take a nap. I will plan on your leave from here. We are leaving tonight.:. Tom says gently. 

Harry nods and swallows a sob before letting his eyes shut and fell asleep to Toms' warmth. 

Tom felt Harry fall into a sleep and quickly went over his plan. It was relatively simple.

Harry would tell his Aunt about going to Diagon Alley before rushing out of the house and letting Tom apparate him to the Leaky Cauldron. Then Harry would get a room for one as Tom will be staying as a snake, until school starts. The sooner out if this muggle infested house, the better. 

Tom glances at the sleeping child next to him and couldn't help the small fond hiss that tumbled out of his mouth. Spending the day with Harry had Tom rethinking a lot of things he had thought of the boy before. He knows not to call Harry 'boy' and that Harry is touch starved. Everything else is just plain abuse. It was easy to see, which made Tom sigh at Severus' obvious biased hatred to the child. Hopefully, Harry could change Severus' views of him this time.

It was soon that Harry woke again after his short nap.

"Hmm... Tom?" Harry mumbles as he feels a slight slither on his forehead. 

.:My apologies. But I had to wake you somehow.:.

"Is it time to go?" Harry asks.

.:Yes. Pack all that you need or want. We will be taking the knight bus, I'm assuming you have your wand?:. Tom hisses not unkindly.

Harry nods sleepily, gathering his trunk that he had thoughtfully packed up before. It had his wand, his money bag, his books and many other trinkets that he thought to bring. He shrunk it down and placed it in his pocket.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry sits up and waits for his Aunt to open the cupboard door. She normally let him out to cook dinner and Tom had woken him up just in time.

"Up! Get out and cook!" Petunia shrieks, opening the door and slapping it a few times.

Harry climbs out slowly, hiding Tom in his other pocket. Harry makes his way to the kitchen to prepare the food. He had just finished cooking and setting it out when his Aunt returned from wherever she was. 

"Um... Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks, knowing that his aunt wasn't as horrible when alone.  
Petunia let out a grunt in response.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm going to be going to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. Don't worry, I have the orphan money they have stored for situations like this. Bye Aunt Petunia." Harry says all in one breath before leaving the kitchen and through the corridor.

He had just closed the door behind him when he heard his Aunt scream in shock. Harry quickly summons the knight bus and hops in. 

"Could you please take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asks, paying right up 5 galleons.

The 5 galleons was for the best of services. Meaning the bus would take the fastest most comfortable route as well as serving hot chocolate and a snack. Harry would have the best seats and his ride would be comfortable.

Harry sits securely on one of the beds and begins swinging his legs back and forth childishly.

.:So, what's your plan!?:. Tom slithered out.

"Plan?"

.:Your plan for Hogwarts.:. Tom says. 

.:Oh... I was thinking about winging it.:. Harry shrugs.

.:Winging it isn't a plan.:. Tom sighs.

Harry giggles.

.:And what's with your personality?:. Tom hisses.

"Aren't I just innocently angelic?" Harry smiles sweetly.

.:That's your plan?:. Tom asks blanching. 

"What? Are you complaining? This way, I'll be innocent, no one will ever accuse me of things, I get to blame my personality for doing a few things I might do." Harry grins.

.:You're impossible.:. Tom groans.

Harry snickers as he makes himself more comfortable. 

It wasn't long before they finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom perks out to see what has changed and stayed the same. It was really so interesting how this time travel and memory transfer thing worked. 

"Mister Tom??" Harry calls out hesitantly as he perks inside the pub. It was dinner time so it was busy. 

Snake Tom in his pockets made a few hissing noises in amusement. Harry rolls his eyes discreetly. Harry made his way inside, passing the adults and customers easily. He perks up at the bar and looks around for the one person he knew was suppose to be here. 

"Harry?" He heard Toms' voice behind him. Harry turns around and smiles brightly. "I knew it was you, Lad. What can I do for you?"

"Mister Tom! Could I possibly book one room for the next few nights? School is starting in a couple of days!" Harry asks excitedly.

"Of course." Tom smiles and leads Harry up the stairs. "The room to the left should suffice."

Harry nods and thanks the man again before heading to the direction of 'his' room. He had just shut the door when Snake Tom slithers out and into the floor.

.:I have to leave.:. Tom says. 

Harrys' eyes widen. "So soon?!"

The snake nods. .:It wouldn't be a good idea to have my magical signature on you when you enter Hogwarts. So I will be leaving tomorrow.:.

Harry frowns "Then... can you stay for lunch? I want to go shopping in Diagonal Alley before I go Hogwarts." 

.:I can.:. Tom says. 

Harry smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Galleon = 5 Pounds, 6 USD, 9 AUD  
> 1 Sickle = 0.50 Pence, 0.40 USD, 0.50 AUD  
> 1 Knut = 0.02 Pence, 0.01 USD, 0.02 AUD
> 
> This is probably inaccurate but I've got this from the internet and some serious calculations that I probably shouldn't be doing at 2 a.m in the morning.


	6. Venom

"What if I need help? How will I get in touch with you?" Harry asks the now transformed human Tom, the next morning.

"Hmm." Tom hums, thinking about the best way to keep contact. "If I go to Knockturn Alley, I'm sure I can find something."

"Can I come?" Harry asks.

"Absolutely not. That place is of no use for you and it would be best for you to stay clear of it. Especially since you look like you're eight years old."

Harry pouts. "Technically I'm-"

"I don't care how old you are mentally. The people who reside in that alley will see an easy target. Don't go in there until you are physically of age or so help me Potter." Tom lets his threat drop there.

Harry continues to pout, even though he knew why he couldn't follow Tom. 

"Now, lets go. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks at midday. That is more then enough time for you to do a little shopping for any interesting or useful artefacts." Tom says, as he stands up. 

Harry nods and casts a glamour on Tom, making him look completely different. He has dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He has a slight tan and slender build.

They left the room at separate times, making sure it didn't look like they were together. With a small discreet nods, Tom was in Diagon Alley. Harry decides to leave with a hearty

'Good morning!' to Tom the bartender. 

"Now, Harry. You take care of yourself, okay?" Tom says gently. 

Harry nods. "I will Mister Tom! Thank you!" Before stepping into the alley.

Harry looks around and sighs in relief when no one recognised him. He decided to take another friend to Hogwarts and bounces his way to the pet shop. He looks around for awhile before frowning at some of the snakes in their habitats. Some didn't want to leave, some were too aggressive and the others were too old to be moving around a lot.

.:A speaker, huh? That is certainly rare. Mind if I join you? I am a Black Mamba.:. A young snake hisses not unkindly.

Harry is interested. .:You want to join me? Why?:.

.:I tire of this small habitat. I want to enjoy world outside and I know I will never be bought because I am deadly and not many people want a venomous snake around.:. The snake says. 

Harry smiles. .:Okay. You are the only snake willing to come anyways. Can I call you Venom? I named you after a strong creature in one of my cousin's comic books that I've read. Oh, I'm Harry by the way.:. Harry says. 

.:Yes. That name is acceptable.:. Venom nods.

Harry grins. .:I'll be right back. I'll just tell the owner of this shop that I want to buy you.:.

The snake watches the human rush off in a wave of excitement before pulling over a taller and more adult looking human that the snake identified as feeder. 

"I want Venom!" Harry points at the Black Mamba excitedly to the owner. 

The owner of the shop pales heavily. "Kid, are you sure you want this snake?" 

Harrys' expression went downcast. "I-I wanted something of my own because my aunt isn't here. She told me if she was with me, she wouldn't get anything for a no good freak like me."

The owner hesitates before looking at the snake and sighing. "Are you sure you can handle this snake?"

Harry nods, beaming. "Oh yes Mister! I'll take the best care of Venom!"

"Very well. I will give this snake to you for free." The owner says, probably out of sympathy.

"F-Free?!" Harry gasps. "But nothing is for free!"

"Then I'll give this to as a gift." The owner chuckles as he carefully opens the cage door. 

"Come here, Venom!" Harry cheers excitedly, holding out his arm for Venom to curl up against. 

Venom carefully wound himself around the young boys arm that had the owner sweating profusely.

"Don't worry Mister! I'll be alright! Venom is my friend!" Harry grins angelic-like.

The owner didn't really feel comforted but seeing the snake not biting the child's head off relaxed him just a bit. "Alright, how about you buy his habitat now?" 

"Okay! How much?" Harry asks. 

"I'm afraid it might be a little expensive for such a young child as yourself. Twenty five Galleons, ten Sickles and five Knuts."

Harry smiles politely. "It's alright Mister. Here you go." Harry says, handing the man 100 galleons. 

The man gapes for a moment before rushing off to get the boys' change. 

Harry cheers as he walks out the door with his new things. "Tempus. Crap! I need to go meet my soulmate soon!" He rushes towards the three broomsticks. 

When he got there, Tom was already sitting in the darkest corner, sipping a cup of tea.

Harry hurries towards the man who looks like his patients was leaving him. 

"I'm sorry, soulmate! I was buying something!" Harry pants as he sits down opposite Tom and placed his bags on the chair besides him. 

"You are _very_ lucky I have good evasive skills, do you have _any_ idea how annoying it was to fend off questions from people as I sat here for _thirty minutes_?" Tom hisses. 

"Umm... I'm sorry?" Harry pouts. 

Tom sighs. "Never mind, it has been done. What did you buy? I hope you didn't waste the Potter vault away." 

"Ohhh, I didn't ever tell you, did I?" Harry asks pointedly. 

"Tell me what?" Tom groans. "What have you done now?"

"I'm the heir of Merlin." Harry says casually before Toms' hand came crashing onto his mouth. 

" _You idiot! Don't say that here like that!_ " Tom whisper yells at him. "That is information you shouldn't say so casually! Have you learnt _nothing_ from our past life?" 

"Aaahm sorrby!" Harry flails around, trying to get Toms' hand off of him. 

"If you are to talk about anything remotely about that then find an area where you cannot be heard! Like my manor for example, yes my death eaters sometimes roam around but they know better then to eavesdrop on me."

"Then can we go to Gringotts?" Harry grins. 

"Did you not just hear me?! I said _secure_! Goblins are _not_ secure!" Tom groans. 

"The goblins are bound to me by an unbreakable vow." Harry says as he clasps Toms' hand into his his and bounces his way to Gringotts.

Tom sighs, not surprised anymore. He wouldn't even be surprised if Harry had bought the most venomous snak-

" _Harry, what did you buy?_ " Tom halts lands a hand on the younger's shoulder, seeing a small slither in the sleeve of Harry's. 

Harry gulps nervously. "Umm... he won't harm me." 

"I don't ca- Just, _what did you buy?_ "

"A black mamba..." Harry mumbles.

"A _black mamba!_ " Tom rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about the small stuff, Soulmate!" Harry grins, pulling Tom into the bank. 

"Mambas are venomous and can kill people with _one bite!_ _Do not mistaken me._ I am not concerned about _you_ dying from a mamba bite, I am worried what _Hogwarts_ is going to think of you bringing in such a thing." Tom rubs his face.

Harry ignores the exclamation and happily bounces into Gringotts, chattering away at Tom about inane things. The goblins look up at the voice and some smiles at the bubbly eleven year old.

"-and remember when Regulus tricked us into thinking it was still in the cave but it wasn't-"

"Harry, enough." Tom sighs fondly before gesturing to look around with his head. 

Harry stops chattering away and looks around, there were prestigious familys' all around because today was the day before Hogwarts was starting and family's wanted to give their children money for the train or any other things. Harry inches closer to Tom before smiling widely when he spotted someone.

"Griphook!!!" Harry cheers and runs up to the goblin, chattering away again. "I haven't seen you in so long and guess what happened since last time! My soulmate found me and he decided to stay with me for a while before he needs to leave because he needs to build up his strength and I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow! Can you believe it! Hogwarts!" 

Griphook and a few goblins chuckles under their breath. "Young Heir, are you here for money?" 

"No, I'm here to visit you Griphook! And a small favor." Harry beams. 

"I see, what did you need me for?"

"A need a room! A very secure room!" Harry smiles, pulling Tom up next to him. "We need to talk about something."

Harry and Tom knew that the normal procedures for getting a secure room was to discuss it first then try to convince the goblins to lend them a room before paying heavily for it. But Harry knew he had special privileges. The pure blood family's however, don't know so when Griphook merely nodded and led the two through a door, they were gaping. 

"Yay! Thank you Griphook! You're the best!" Harry cheers and skips through. 

The entire Gringotts was silent until the doors shut behind the eleven year old and other man. The goblins spun around towards everyone and glared, daring them to question what they just saw. 

Everyone wisely shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates to this book is going to be slow and I apologize for that, it's mostly because I'm writing this book on wattpad first and transferring it onto here. 
> 
> I'm also not publishing this on wattpad until I've finished the whole book =^=.


End file.
